The Neuroimaging (NI) Core will provide access to state-of-the art neuroimaging methodologies. The core will leverage the outstanding expertise, equipment and other capabilities of the MUSC Center for Biomedical Imaging, which supports extensive human and animal imaging studies. COBRE funds will support a Bioengineer (shared with the BSTIM Core) who will oversee the technical aspects of the Core, and develop new methods to interface image acquisition with stimulation and rehabilitation techniques; a full-time Image Analyst who will provide the COBRE investigators training and assistance with data interpretation of fMRI, spectroscopy, and diffusion MRI measurements; and the dedicated effort of senior faculty who will provide mentoring and training as to the optimum imaging methods for both acquisition and analysis. The aims of the NI Core are to: (1) provide SCRCRS investigators with turnkey access to the tools of modern neuroimaging to study the interactions/correlations among recovery of function and changes in brain morphology, connectivity, metabolism and function; (2) develop a series of specific tools to observe the detailed neural responses, both short-term and long-term, to diverse rehabilitation regimens, and train SCRCRS investigators in their application and analysis; (3) mentor the SCRCRS Junior Investigators in the acquisition and analysis of complex neuroimaging data through the use of standard image analysis tools such as SPM and FSL as well as 'in-house' developed software; and (4) establish the Neuroimaging Core as a lead resource in the integration of neuroimaging into stroke rehabilitation studies at MUSC and beyond. The NI Core Director will facilitate investigator access to multiple modes of structural and functional imaging relevant to stroke recovery research, such as BOLD, DTI, DKI, fMRI, MRS and resting-state connectivity. Several categories of localized brain information generated via imaging will be collected and analyzed, e.g., tissue volume, stroke pathology, correlates of basal metabolism, local estimates of cellular complexity, regional responses to localized brain stimulation from TMS and their corresponding functional responses. An innovative feature of the Nl Core will be development of capabilities to capture multiple modes of data in conjunction with neuroimaging data, e.g., development of devices and algorithms for more accurate measurement of physical function/movement with the subject inside the scanner. Notably, MUSC investigators were the first in the world to image TMS in the scanner with fMRI. This technological skill provides a rare ability to observe in patients the brain regions most affected by the different stimulations and identify the most relevant areas involved in therapeutic response. In addition, the 7T small animal scanner provides a sensitive translational tool to investigate mechanisms underlying rehabilitation and cortical stimulation enhancement of neural plasticity and recovery from stroke in animal models. The NI Core and its users will benefit from a sound management plan, prescribed set of procedures for accessing core services, and a robust mentoring plan.